Liam's Party
by Cadged fiction
Summary: If girls just wanna have fun, why can't guys too. (Or the one where Liam fucks every hot guy in town.) Liam/ Scott/ Theo/Stiles/Brett/ Derek


Chapter 1: Call of the Wild

Liam's POV:

Ever since Scott, Stiles, Theo, and every other hot guy in Beacon Hills high went to college, high school has been pretty boring. I mean I know it's my senior year and I'm supposed to enjoy myself, and live my life to its absolute fullest, but I can't.

The only thing that I have to keep me going is the sweet memory of my Alpha deep inside me, or the passing thought of Stiles' 6'' inches down my throat.

During their senior year they came over every weekend, and they will plow me in different places around my house. Scott's favorite was the bathroom sink, and stiles loved to fuck me raw on the front porch where all the neighbors, and passing cars could see, but Theo, he was a whole other animal all together.

He would invite me out to dinner, only to have me go underneath the table and suck him off while he ate his steak and fries. We went to the movies and he would buy popcorn just to slide his dick through a little hole in the bottom of the bag, and make me suck and munch until I found my way to the bottom.

If I bit him by accident, he would fuck me at a blistering speed near the back of the movie theater, and make me disturb the movie with the wanton sounds of a cheap whore.

Let's just say, my teeth made their way to his cock a few times on purpose.

Theo also had a thing for being called Alpha, and at first it caused a serious amount of concern for me, but Scott reassured me that it was nothing more than a fetish, and that Theo knew his true place in this pack.

Scott on the other hand was my favorite, and Brett thought that it was because Scott was the biggest. He's completely convinced that I'm a size queen, and I have to admit, 13 inches is pretty enticing.

But there was something else about Scott, the sweet smell of his skin, the pungent Taste of his cum on my lips. In a way, he made me, and in a way, I felt like I was fucking daddy.

honestly I thought that those memories would be enough, but it wasn't. you can only jerk off so many times, and I couldn't ask Mason for a favor, not when he's in a committed relationship.

So what does a guy have to do to get fucked around here?

That's it! All I have to do is get them to come here, and then we can relive the past together; the wonderful, sticky, past together.

Scott always said he'd be a roar away, and now it's time to test that logic. I can remember that time I was at the bottom of a well, and I let out a roar, and he found me. This should be no different, I just have to want it bad enough.

I took a deep breath, thought of the men i wanted, and screamed my lungs out. A roar that loud always woke the neighbors and gave me a hell of a headache, but it was worth it.

The phone beside me started to buzz, and the caller ID was none other than Scott. In one of my most defining moments of strength…

I let that bitch ring.

Soon after his call had come and gone, I received a text from Theo, then from stiles, and finally Brett. They all had the same question, and they all got the same answer, silence.

I looked around my room and thought to myself, this isn't big enough for the type of party I'm trying to have, so I went downstairs into the living room moved most of the couches into the dining room, and pulled one of the large rugs from the hall, and put it on the hardwood floor. I didn't want them to be overcrowded, so I gave it the basic 1999 porno background-

1 couch 1 table 1 Rug.

Luckily my parents we're trying to save their marriage and decided to renew their vows in Jamaica, and they wouldn't be home for the next 3 days, so, it's quite possible to turn this cluster fuck into a multi-day marathon.

At That explicit thought, the doorbell rang, followed by three loud Knocks.

" Liam! What's wrong? I can hear your heartbeat in there, I know your home." it was Scott, of course he would be the first one here to save me, he always was. I heard him pacing in frustration outside the front door, " Open the door I'm going to kick it down."

***has epiphany that scott totally isn't kidding, and that he will rip that door off the hinges if he

thinks it will save me***

I opened the door and he tumbled forward on top of me, luckily I was still a werewolf so I could withstand the weight. he had a nervous look in his eyes, one of concern, and fear. His hands roamed all over my body, and I felt a strange rigidity, in his movements. His eyes were searching for any form of injury.

"Scott , Scott, I'm alright…", For a moment I didn't think you believed me, but then he promptly calmed down.

" Why would you roar if you didn't really need me? I just ran 69 miles, on all fours, to get here in 20 minutes. Why would you do that? I mean I don't have a problem coming back to town and seeing you, but don't scare me like that. Okay?"

" Yes sir."

Before he could say another word I dropped to my knees and had my hands on his belt buckle, Scott leaned back and shut the door with his foot. I could smell him, his manliness, his strength, and I, never being one to wait, pulled down his boxers and his pants in one swoop. I felt his body shiver, from the southern Exposure.

Much to my surprise, he was already ramrod hard, was he expecting this? Does my alpha know me that well?

I took his head into my mouth and hollowed my cheeks. That same face of pleasure that I've seen him wear so many times, washed over his him again. He looked down at me. I can't help but feel Pride in my actions. The fact that I can do this to him, that I have a strength over him no one could ever exploit, is euphoric.

"Damn liam, how is it that you get better at this every time i fuck you ?"

I could taste the drizzle precum on my tongue, and the saltiness was divine. he it started thrusting his hips in a slow motion, and shoving his 13 inches towards the back of my throat. Since my freshman year, practicing with Mason, I've become a pro.

He won't be hearing any gagging from me.

Slowly but surely he sped up, and sooner than later, he was skull-fucking me. I could feel the hairs at the base of his cock tickling in my nose, and the overwhelming urge to sneeze came over me, but I held it in, it was already hard enough to breathe.

He was moving so quickly in my mouth, that I could feel a warm stinging from the friction on my tongue. One thing about sucking a cock this big, was that if you didn't breathe often enough through your nose, you would go light headed.

I remember the first time I sucked Scott off… it was in the middle of the boys lacrosse locker room after practice, full of guys. It was a sick sort of initiation, the new guys blew the captains, but I didn't mind because I beginning to suck off my crush. Now, watching the other guys do it was a challenge. They were egging me on, and encouraging me to go deeper, and faster, but i got caught up in the moment and completely passed out. He took me home, and let me sleep until I woke up, and then I finished him off.

LOL, Scott cared.

And now it's my chance to show him that I care too, that I can take care of him the way that he took care of me all that time, that I can give him a sweeter release than that bitch Kira ever could. I followed my cheeks and sucked as hard as I could, and before I knew it he was convulsing above me, and I felt a warm, salty liquid in my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could as fast as I could, but ultimately it came running down my chin and dripping on the floor beneath me.

An idiot's grin graced his face, and he caressed, my cheek guiding me to stand. Scott pulled me close to his chest, and kissed me. Not that sloppy cummy kiss you see on porn hub, but slow, and thoughtful.

Our tongues danced in each others mouths .

One thing about Scott was that he was never scared to taste his own cum, Theo hated it.

Once my breathing slowed, I noticed a new scent, and looked to my left, Speak of the devil. A set of steely blue eyes, were staring at us through the window in the dining room, watching our every move. Scott was completely too spent to notice, and was mumbling something along the lines of I love you against my lips.

I tucked his flaccid cock back into his boxers and massaged him through the front of his pants.

He purred.

The back door opened.

And another body joined the fray.

 **AN: What can i say … it only felt right. All thoughts are appreciated.**


End file.
